Primeval
by Shadow-and-Spirit
Summary: Rebecca Lester world is turned upside down when she decides to work with her father this year. She arrives just in time for anomalies to be found and dinosaurs to wind up coming through and causing mayhem. With this new job comes danger, adventure, and love. But will Rebecca be able to handle what comes with this new job.


Rebecca stares up at the large building before her. Today is her first day of working at the Home Office and she is not at all looking forward to it. Rebecca's mother died when Rebecca was five, she died in a plane crash, which in turn lead to Rebecca's father, James Lester, or rather his hired help to raise her. James Lester was by far the most neglecting father known to man. Rebecca finds it a surprise that the man even knows her name or remembers who she is. In his world the only thing that matters is himself. He doesn't have the time or the care to pay any attention to his daughter.

In return Rebecca wants nothing to with her father. Once she turned 18 she went to school, using the money she made with babysitting, and she went to school to join law enforcement, it's a field she had always appreciated, but she never could be a lawyer, so being a cop was what she had chose. She worked hard and got detective with in seven years, and now at the age of 25 she had what she wanted. She didn't make the best money, but loved what she did, that is until the police force started having to do cutbacks. Now Rebecca's perfect job is taken away from her because government funding didn't go through like it should have this year.

This lead to her having to accept a job from her father to be his secretary, the most demeaning job her father could have ever given her. She didn't even want to take the job from him, but when he heard about her being laid off he practically forced to take the job. Her best friend Mia Grant told her that her father was trying to make amends and try to mend their relationship, but Rebecca believes the only thing her father is trying to do is get control over her again and Rebecca was not going down without a fight.

But here she is anyways, forced to walk through the doors, sign in at the front desk, grab her new job ideas, and head up to her father's office. This is certainly not what she wants, but she forces herself to do as she is told and head into her father's office. Her father sits in his desk chair, his 3 grand suit pressed and wrinkle free, his 100 dollar tie in perfect symmetrical order, his 200 dollar shoes polished and shined. Her father was the stereotypical business man that makes her want to puke. The worst part of it all is that she looks like him in some aspects. They both have dark hair, hers having red high lights that she received from her mother, and thankfully she has brown eyes whereas her father has green. But both are tan and on the short side, Rebecca being small and petite.

As Rebecca stands there, in the clothes that are surely not secretary material, she waits for her father to notice her. Rebecca has black skinnies on, a pair of black boots, a black tank top, and her black leather jacket on with her black gloves. She is defiantly not dressed for the job that her father forced her to take.

She clears her throat and only then does her father notice her. He glance up at her with that penetrating gaze, the one that criticize her with every look. It was clear that he didn't like her outfit, but he didn't say anything, all he did is go back to his phone call. For some reason every time he just so casually shrugs her off it causes her to just want to puke and burn alive.

Once her father gets off the phone he motions for her to sit before him. "Apparently someone found a dinosaur." He says in that tone that drips with narcissistic sarcastic bastardly way that only he can pull off.

"A dinosaur?" She questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, two in fact. They're bringing one to be examined by our experts, while our men are out scoping the area with this time hole of sorts is located, it being the doorway of where these creatures came through. One of my agents is in the field, she is arriving back with a select few civilian witnesses." He says as he stands up. "I never do like civilians in these types of situations." He murmurs before leading the way out. "I just got a call telling me that they have indeed arrived and are signing the contracts right now."

He leads the way up the stairs to where a ginger haired woman waits, resting on the railing, and watching the civilians signing the papers. Her father goes and stands beside the ginger haired woman, crossing his arms, glancing at her and then at the civilians. The woman is nervous beside him, but she looks away from the civilians and at Rebecca's father all the same. "Claudia Brown, Home Office." She introduces.

"Yes, I've seen your file." Her father says so nonchalant ignoring her outstretched hand. "James Lester, my-" James falters, unable to say the word daughter in such a casual manner. "This is Rebecca, I'll be in charge of coordinating our response." Lester finishes saying. Claudia crosses her arms, finally dropping her hand. "You shouldn't have brought them here. They have no security clearance." He goes onto say as Rebecca leans against the railing across from them. "I don't like civilians in these situations." He repeats as he looks at her.

"How many situations like this have you had?" She asks, drawing a smile onto Rebecca's lips.

"How do we know they're not responsible for all this in some way?"

"That's not possible."

"You spend your entire career planning for just about every crisis imaginable, up to and including alien invasion, then this happens. So much for thinking outside the bloody box." He says, causing Claudia to look uncomfortable. Rebecca frowns and looks at the Claudia woman.

"So, what exactly did happen?" She asks, ignoring her father's annoyed glance.

"We saw a dinosaur and it ran into a ball of light." Claudia sums up. "We were in the Forest of Dean after a news article shows a creature of some sorts."

"Right..." Yeah, this new job is going to be a pain in the ass.


End file.
